Cette douleur qui me transperce le coeur
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: "Pourquoi le destin est il si cruel? C'est un question qu'on s'est tous posé un jour..."
1. Chapitre premier

Douleur.

Cette douleur qui me traverse le coeur. Les cris de mon esprit qui se multiplient dans ma tête. Pourquoi dites moi? Pourquoi est ce que c'est devenu ainsi?

Tout allait bien il y a quelques heures à peine. J'étais heureux, il était heureux. Nous étions heureux. Et puis, en un instant, tout qui bascule.

Je songe à tous ces moments que j'ai passé avec lui. Tous ces sourires que j'ai vu de sa part. Tous ses rires que j'ai entendu.

Je me rappelle à présent chacune des caresses que nous avons échangées. Chacune des paroles que nous nous sommes dites.

Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé. Et surtout, pourquoi? Qu'avons nous fait de mal pour mériter cela? Est ce une mauvaise action que j'ai posé quand je n'étais qu'un enfant? Ou une erreur d'une de mes possibles vies antérieures qui revient me hanter?

Je veux pleurer. Je le veux plus que tout. Je veux évacuer tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Mais je me refuse a le faire. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image qu'il aura de moi soit celle de mon visage en larmes.

La douleur s'amplifie. Je la sens, dans toutes les cellules de mon corps, dans toutes les fibres de mon âme.

Le mal en moi augmente encore quand je croise son regard. Son regard effrayé. Son regard blessé. Son regard brisé...

Je me fais mentalement la promesse que si nous nous en sortons indemnes, je ne voudrais plus jamais voir ce regard. C'est une vision trop douloureuse pour moi...

Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je sais que je fais cette promesse pour rien, car je ne verrais plus jamais ses yeux...

Une larme m'échappe du coin de l'œil. Je tente de la rattraper mais il est trop tard. D'autres suivent aussitot, et rapidement mon visage entier se trouve inondé.

Je pleure donc. Silencieusement. J'essaie de rexprimer cette sensation de destruction qui me vrille le coeur. Je veux que mes derniers moments passés avec lui soient inoubliables. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi, eternellement, à travers la mort elle meme...

Il me prend la main et la serre faiblement. Je lui rend la pareille. C'est assurément la dernière fois que nous posons ce geste. Et je veux le graver dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas perdre le souvenir de mon dernier toucher avec lui.

Je vois à son visage que l'heure est venue. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Je sens, plus forte que jamais, cette douleur. Cette douleur indescriptible que je ressens. Je ne lui souhaiterait plus jamais une bonne journée. Je ne lui donnerait plus jamais de bisou sur le nez lorsqu'il rougirait sous mes compliments. Je ne le prendrai plus jamais dans mes bras.

Je ne lui dirais plus jamais que je l'aime.

Je sens le mince fil de vie glisser entre nos doigts. Nous essayons tous les deux de le retenir le plus longtemps possible, en se soutenant mutuellement.

Mais au bout d'un moment, nous ne pouvons plus lutter. C'est beaucoup trop, aussi physiquement qu'emotionnellement.

C'est le temps des adieux. Je sens mes quelques espoirs restants s'écrouler. Au moins, jusqu'au dernier instant, nous aurions été ensemble...

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux mêmes. Je serre sa main avec toutes les forces qui me restent.

-Adieu, Eren, mon amour...

Ma voix se brise. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer mes derniers mots. L'émotion est trop forte. Je la sens, de partout.

-Je t'aime...

Voilà, c'est fait. Je l'ai dit. Je peux partir en paix à présent...


	2. Chapitre second

Je refuse de l'admettre. Je refuse d'admettre que notre vie ensemble se termine ici. Je refuse le fait que bientôt, je devrai lui dire adieu.

Je songe à tous ces bons moments que nous avons vécu. Encore hier soir, nous étions assis devant le téléviseur a nous disputer pour savoir quoi regarder. Le matin meme, je lui avais préparé des crêpes à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Le jour d'avant, il m'avait acheté le jeu vidéo que je voulais depuis des semaines.

Et je ne pourrais jamais y jouer avec lui.

Non! Ce n'est pas possible tout cela. Ca doit être un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, le pire que jai fait de toute ma vie. Mais dans quelques instants, je me réveillerais. Il va me rassurer en me prenant dans ses bras. Ses bras où je m'en sens si bien. Et il posera ses lèvres sur mon front. Ses lèvres que j'aime tant embrasser.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve. Je sais que je ne me réveillerais pas, car je suis déjà éveillé. Mais secretement, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une invention de mon cerveau.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Je sais que ce moment est aussi difficile pour lui que ce l'est pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible. Je me dois te le soutenir. Je me dois d'être fort.

En le regardant, je sens que je ne suis pas convaincant. Nous souffrons tous les deux, et nous savons tous les deux que c'est inutile de le cacher. Nous nous connaissons si bien que nous devinons les émotions de l'autre meme sans qu'il ne nous le dise.

Je vois, de son oeil gauche, une larme qui coule. On m'a déjà dit que lorsque la première larme que l'on verse sort de l'œil droit, c'est une larme de joie. Dans le cas contraire, c'est une larme de tristesse.

D'autres perles transparentes apparaissent sur son beau visage. Meme lorsqu'il pleure, il est magnifique...

Il ne fait pas un bruit. Il pleure, tout simplement. J'admire cette facette de lui, qui fait en sorte qu'il reste fort meme dans les situations les plus horribles.

Je me demande pourquoi moi je ne pleure pas. Peut être parce que mon subconscient se dit que pleurer ne changera rien. Que le destin est inévitable...

Je prends sa main. Je veux passer nos derniers moments ensembles le plus proches possible

Je sais que c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien a faire. Nos chemins se séparent ici. Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais, vivants du moins.

Tellement d'émotions se bousculent en moi. Je suis triste. Parce que nous nous perdons à présent, et Dieu seul sait quand nous pourrons à nouveau nous croiser.

Je suis enragé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ca nous arrive. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nous ne demandions qu'à être heureux, ensemble. Alors pourquoi la vie a décidé de nous arracher l'un à l'autre?

Je me sens vide. Vide car bientôt plus rien n'existera. Ce sera le noir complet.

Et je me sens heureux. Car au moins, nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Je le sens tenter de garder le filet de vie qu'il nous reste. Tenter de le retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

Il s'épuise rapidement, et moi de meme. Cette fois c'est pour de bon. Je vois ses paupières s'abaisser, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sa main serre la mienne, plus fort que jamais. Je sais qu'il veut me dire une dernière chose, alors j'essaie de rester lucide encore un peu.

-Adieu, Eren, mon amour...

Cette façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais. Jamais.

-Je t'aime...

Sa voix se tait, pourtant je sens encore toute l'émotion autour de lui.

Puis, son coeur cesse de battre. Et le mien cesse d'exister.


	3. Chapitre dernier

Je regarde les deux hommes nouvellement arrivés à l'hôpital. Ils sont vraiment tristes a voir.

D'après ce que l'ont ma dit, ils étaient en route pour un souper en amoureux lorsque le camion les a percutés. Ils marchaient dans la rue tout simplement. Et le destin a décidé que l'un d'eux devait mourir.

L'homme en question etait allongé dans une civière. Il a le cou fracturé et plusieurs côtes de cassées.

Une des côtes déplacées lui aurait perforé un poumon et le coeur. Il ne lui reste qu'environ 5 minutes à vivre. Les médecins n'ont même pas jugé utile de tenter de l'operer. D'après eux, il mourrait quand même dans les 24 prochaines heures.

Je l'observe un peu plus attentivement. Sa peau est pâle comme la mort qui l'emportera bientôt. Il a les cheveux d'un noir intense, et une coupe que l'on imagine parfaite avant que l'accident ne survienne. Il a aussi des yeux d'un bleu iceberg. C'est un très bel homme, dans les alentours de 25 ans.

Le deuxième homme, ou plutot le garçon car il est encore bien jeune, ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Il a un teint magnifiquement bronzé, avec des cheveux couleur chocolat et de grands yeux verts. Il est tout mignon.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi deux personnes telles qu'eux ont a vivre cela. Assister à la mort de l'autre, impuissant. J'imagine la torture que le plus jeune subira à partir de ce soir. Devoir continuer a vivre normalement, alors que la personne qui, je suppose, partage sa vie n'existe plus.

Meme le mourant doit souffrir le martyre. Bien sur, il ne souffrira plus dans quelques instants. Mais je pense que c'est pour lui que ce sera le plus dur. Il sait qu'il va mourir. Il sait qu'il va partir en laissant son amoureux seul. Et il n'y peut rien.

Je les vois se fixer du regard, se tenir la main. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'essaie de les réprimer. Je ne les connais même pas. Je n'ai pas à pleurer pour ces inconnus.

Mais leur histoire est si touchante. Lorsque le camion a dévié de la route, l'aîné des deux l'a entendu arriver. Et au lieu de se mettre en sécurité et laisser mourir le plus jeune, il a poussé son compagnon vers l'avant et a encaissé tout le choc.

C'est du moins ce qu'ont raconté les témoins de l'accident. Et je ne doute pas de leur témoignage. Je sens de loin tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

Évidemment, le gamin s'est fait quelques égratignures. Il s'est meme tordu un poignet. Mais il n'a même pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il n'a pas quitté le chevet de l'autre depuis leur arrivée ici.

Je vois que l'homme aux yeux bleus ne tiendra plus que quelques instants. Je les fixe, meme si c'est impoli. Je devrais leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour leur derniers moments. Mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de cette scène.

Le visage du mourant est baigné de larmes. Mais pas un sanglot ne me parvint, que ce soit visuellement ou par le son.

Je vois soudain ses lèvres remuer doucement. Je déchiffre les quelques mots qu'il prononce.

"Adieu, Eren..." Alors le plus jeune se nomme Eren. Ca lui va bien. Un prénom tout adorable, comme son visage.

"Mon amour..." J'avais raison. Ils sont en couple. C'est d'autant plus triste pour eux, plus que s'ils n'étaient que des amis.

"Je t'aime..." C'est si beau, si beau et si triste. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une fin de film américain. Pourtant tout ceci est réel, et l'écran de mon téléviseur ne se teintera pas de noir dans quelques instants.

La machine reliée à son poignet gauche se mets aussitot a sonner. Il est mort.

Son compagnon reste la, immobile. Il le fixe, longuement. Meme apres que les médecins soient venus débrancher les quelques appareils. A mon plus grand soulagement, ils n'ont pas osé déranger Eren. Au moins, ils comprennent cela.

Alors que j'allais m'eloigner, jugeant que je les avait assez épiés ainsi, une petite voix brisée par la douleur parvint à mon oreille.

"Je t'aime aussi, Levi... Maintenant, et pour toujours..."


End file.
